


Female Aki doodle

by Yukia



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Female Akihito, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukia/pseuds/Yukia
Summary: I cant write awesome fiction like you guys but I maybe can draw?





	

 

"Come on Asami!! Gimme what you got!"

"Akihito, finish your pocky first"

Akihito ignored him and wiggled her plum bottoms while increasing the grip of her hands on the bat. Asami just can't take his eyes off from that round ass in tight jeans and decided that his plan tonight will make Akihito unable able to walk tomorrow.

"I warned you Akihito, wiggle that ass again and I might make you regret"

Akihito grinned and wiggled her butt and even slapped her own ass to provoke him.

"Oh, Akihito. Don't say I didn't warn you".His eyes glinted in amusement.

"Only if you win on this bet!"Akihito said.

Famous last words.

 

"


End file.
